Contrefaçon
by Gomenasai the Owl
Summary: OS: Albafica est malade et s'est enfermé dans ses quartiers, empêchant Minos de venir lui tenir compagnie. Aiacos, toujours attentif aux besoins de ses frères -hm!-, pour le réconforter, lui fait un petit cadeau… Etrange. C'est quoi cette contrefaçon qu'on lui envoie ?


**Pairing:** Albafica x Minos. Présence de Rurune et ...?

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas ~

**Résumé:** voir ci-dessus.

**Bon, je profite de ce post pour répondre à quelques reviews:**

**Nikushimi Kakon** (en espérant que tu lises cet OS, sinon ça ne sert à rien... :'3): Déjà, je te remercie pour ta review (normal) et je suis tout de même heureuse de constater que, malgré mon... "absence" sur ma fiction Akatsuki Unleash, des gens y pensent encore. Rien que pour ça, j'adorerais pouvoir répondre à ta requête et poster la suite...! Je sais que j'ai des chapitres écrits mais le problème réside dans le fait qu'il faudrait que je les corrige avant de les poster et que je les retravaille complètement. Je ne voudrais pas poster des chapitres bâclés, ça ne vous apporterait aucune satisfaction et j'avouerais que pour moi non plus... Mais comme j'aimerais vraiment faire plaisir, je vais voir mes chapitres et j'essaierai, un jour, de trouver le temps pour des modifications... Encore merci pour ton attention, sincèrement !

**Lorientad:** Nan mais DM et Shushu ensemble sont juste mythiques ! Et c'est pire lorsque notre Morue adorée est avec eux. Je trouve que les trois énergumènes regroupés peuvent autant faire de ravages avec leur idiotie/complicité qu'un Rhadamanthe jaloux... D'ailleurs... je donnerais n'importe quoi pour voir un film d'Animation avec lui, juste pour voir s'ils gardent le mono-sourcil ou pas...! XD (Mais je t'aime Rhadou...!). Après tout, après le Milo transsexuel (je l'aime quand même, hein? XD), le Mü à lunettes et le Masque de Mort Jack Sparrow, personnellement, je ne peux qu'en demander plus ! Y a que moi que ça amuse ? x) Sinon, je n'ai pas oublié ce OS Camus-Milo, j'y pense mais je travaille beaucoup de fics simultanément alors... C'est rare quand je parviens ENFIN à en achever une °°

**Tsukiyomi-Hime:** Déjà, je suis tout a fait heureuse de voir que je ne suis pas l'unique fan du pairing Shun-Aphrodite ! Rien que pour ça, je t'offre un marteau. Si,si, ça me fait plaisir... :'3. Pour être franche, j'ai déjà envisagé de faire d'autres OS sur ces deux-là mais l'ennui est que je cherche encore le scénario... J'aimerais vraiment qu'avec ces deux-là figurent aussi DM et Shushu, mais pas seulement... Mais je reste confiante, je finirai par trouver...!

**Encore merci à tous/toutes pour vos reviews, elles me font très plaisir. Je m'excuse -encore- si je n'ai pas répondu à certain(e)s, j'ai du mal à m'y retrouver... **

**Et sinon, un OS tout beau, tout chaud (euh...), pas tout frais puisque je l'ai commencé il y a un moment en même temps que... 3-4 autres, je ne sais plus trop... Et, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ce piti texte vous convienne. **

(_au passage, je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël et une Excellente Année 2015 si je n'ai pas l'occasion de poster quelque chose avant !_)

* * *

><p><strong>Contrefaçon<strong>

Installé à son poste, c'est à dire derrière l'épais bureau de marbre qui trônait dans le tribunal, le spectre du Griffon fulminait intérieurement tandis qu'il envoyait çà et là les âmes qui affluaient comme devant une boulangerie toute neuve. Le travail ne manquait pas et bien que la raison d'un tel afflux de morts fût intrigante, la seule chose qui occupait actuellement les pensées du juge était sa précieuse rose.

Malade. Voilà dans quel état il avait retrouvé l'ancien chevalier d'or d'Athéna la veille. Albafica, le fier guerrier aux roses maléfiques était tombé malade. Bêtement, aimait-il à ajouter secrètement. Parce que bon… tomber malade aux enfers, ce n'était pas courant non plus.

Oh, ça n'était rien de bien grave, juste une petite grippe avait cru bon de préciser Queen de l'Alraune, autoproclamé médecin des enfers – oui, oui, le spectre décelait des connaissances insoupçonnées en médecine, Rhadamanthe lui-même en fut surprit. A ce propos, le Griffon tolérait très peu que ce soit ce perfide de Queen qui ait eu le privilège d'ausculter son poisson. Il était certain que celui-ci profitait lâchement de sa posture mais, bref.

Albafica n'avait rien de bien sérieux en somme ou, du moins, rien capable d'achever un mort en tout cas. L'ennui était que – oui, il fallait bien que ça ait son lot de malheurs - avec tout ça, le Griffon était privé de sa rose bien aimée. Et oui, même si ce dernier se fichait éperdument de faire des galipettes et des échanges langoureux avec un malade – ça ne serait qu'une expérience de plus ! -, ce n'était pas le cas de l'alité qui, malheureusement pour lui, avait décrété que rien ni personne ne l'approcherait le temps que ses maux de tête persistaient. Et faire remarquer que ce comportement était le même que celui des gonzesses lors de leur « période rouge » n'avait rien apporté de bien malin si ce n'est une jolie marque de sandale au derrière ainsi qu'un duo de portes obstinément fermées.

Ah, il était beau le fier spectre d'Hadès ! : Obligé de dormir dans son salon parce que MOSSIEUR des Poissons réquisitionnait SON lit ! Et tandis que celui-ci s'enroulait sous les couettes, faisait des siestes à confondre avec une hibernation et s'étouffait avec ses microbes, Minos jugeait. Et quand il ne travaillait pas, il essayait de voir son Albafica. Mais sans succès puisque, au final, il se retrouvait à converser avec une porte fermée.

Depuis plus d'une journée maintenant que cela durait. La seule personne autorisée à approcher le malade – à part le soi-disant médecin non diplômé - était Rhadamanthe. Oui, aussi curieux cela pouvait-il paraître, la Wyvern était le seul être vivant à entrer et ressortir sans la moindre ecchymose ou joute verbale. Si le Griffon le jalousait pour cela, il n'en montrait rien – ou juste quelques grognements jaloux. Après tout, il se doutait que l'ancien chevalier des Poissons acceptait sa présence uniquement parce qu'il fréquentait les mortels. Pour une fois que sa relation avec le cadet des gémeaux se montrait utile, tien…

Ainsi privé de l'attention de son aimé, de ses caresses, de ses baisers et autres attentions sensuelles, Minos bougonnait, jugeait les âmes avec mauvaise foi et grognait autant qu'un Cerbère affamé quand on lui adressait la parole – en particulier lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses chers frères et collègues juges.

De toute façon, Rhadamanthe n'était qu'un traitre qui avait le droit visiblement exclusif de nourrir SON poisson et Aiacos n'était qu'un fourbe qui profitait de la situation pour le taquiner. Ah ça, venir valoriser les talents physiques du Bénou sous les draps – ou même au-dessus, un peu de folie que diable !- alors que lui se retrouvait privé de sa rose malade, ça n'aidait en rien sa frustration actuelle. Au contraire, ça avait le don de l'intensifier un tantinet… Voire énormément.

Seul son fidèle Balrog demeurait là, à ses côtés, silencieux, et droit comme un fier obélisque. Certes, Rune n'était pas un bavard, il ne passait pas des heures à vous conter sa vie ou ses derniers ébats exaltants, ni-même à babiller sur les derniers ragots des enfers. En fait, parfois, c'était limite ennuyant ces absences de conversation, mais Minos, lui, lui en était franchement reconnaissant. Au moins ne se frustrait-il pas en restant à ses côtés au tribunal, et ça lui suffisait amplement. Il pouvait lui parler aussi. Le Balrog n'était pas un érudit dans les relations, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de savoir se montrer à l'écoute… sans savoir ajouter quelque chose d'agaçant ensuite.

Qu'il l'adorait son cher procureur. S'il n'avait pas déjà sa rose adorée, il lui aurait bien proposé quelques séances privées à l'abri des regards indiscrets, rien que pour le remercier de son soutien en ces temps de crises – soyons franc, pour lui, être tenu à l'écart par sa truite était la chose la plus dure à supporter après les crises de somnambulisme-exhibitionnisme de Pandore.

Après un énième jugement, le maillet frappa une fois de plus sur le bois âgé et le juge se laissa soupirer lourdement en s'enfonçant dans son siège avec lassitude.

–« Est-ce que ça ira, seigneur Minos ? », s'inquiéta Rune de son habituelle insensibilité blasée.

–« Il le faudra bien. », marmonna Minos en glissant sa joue dans ses paumes, s'accoudant au bureau.

Oh, ce n'était pas la première fois que le juge se laissait aller à montrer clairement sa lassitude, mais ses soupirs souvent exagérés avaient le don de titiller légèrement les nerfs de son subalterne. Bon, il n'y pouvait rien s'il ne supportait pas le bruit. Et il n'avait rien contre son seigneur, au contraire, il n'aimait pas le voir ainsi morose mais comment lui venir en aide alors que le problème concernait cette plante rare et inaccessible qui s'était littéralement barricadée dans les quartiers du Griffon ? Rune n'y connaissait strictement rien dans ces relations et ne savait pas non plus trouver des mots encourageants pour libérer son maître de ce poids gênant.

Ah si, il y avait peut-être quelque chose…

–« Est-ce que… vous voulez faire une pause et me laisser prendre le relai ? », l'interrogea-t-il finalement avec hésitation.

Sous les mèches argentées trop longues de sa frange, le Griffon tourna un regard doré dubitatif vers son procureur. Il grogna finalement :

–« A quoi bon ? Je vais me retrouver cloitrer dans mon salon sans pouvoir voir ni même toucher Alba'. »

Sa moue boudeuse était certes amusante mais, loin de se laisser attendrir, Rune se laissa soupirer de façon silencieuse.

–« Seigneur, Albafica finira par se rétablir. Ce ne sont pas quelques microbes qui vont l'accaparer durant des semaines. Et puis réfléchissez-y, lorsqu'il se sentira mieux vous ne pourrez que mieux vous retrouver après ces jours d'attente. »

Sa propre tirade eut le mérite de le surprendre tien. Allez savoir où il était allé pécher ça – surement à force d'entendre les mièvreries des âmes… ?- , toujours est-il que cela sembla fonctionner un tant soit peu puisque l'expression de son supérieur s'adoucit, son regard d'or se faisant incertain. Il ressemblait davantage à un bambin aux grands yeux mouillés espérant avoir son cadeau de Noël et il aurait pu craquer devant sa mine lorsqu'il ajouta avec espoir :

–« Tu le penses vraiment… ? »

Seul un signe de tête positif lui offrit une réponse.

Les lèvres pincées, Rune se permit directement de remballer les affaires du Griffon à sa place... et sans lui demander son avis. Parfois il en venait à jalouser le fier et si beau chevalier des Poissons. Ce dernier avait de la chance de s'accaparer ainsi toute l'attention et les pensées de son maître…

Baffe mentale. Le Balrog ne supportait pas lorsqu'il se mettait à penser ainsi. Ce qui l'importait d'abord était le bon fonctionnement des choses. Si la relation d'Albafica avec Minos permettait la sauvegarde des pratiques correctes des enfers, alors soit, qu'ils vivent leur idylle sous son nez si ça leur faisait plaisir. De toute façon, il n'espérait pas. Enfin, « plus » serait un mot plus adapté mais il préférait largement voir son supérieur heureux dans les bras de sa bête écailleuse. En fait, il s'entendait bien avec la Harpie pour cela. Tous les deux voyaient leurs maîtres respectifs casés alors, forcément, cela créait tout de suite un terrain d'entente.

Pourtant, Rune le supportait bien. Enfin mieux maintenant. C'est pourquoi il continua à convaincre le Griffon d'aller se reposer, ne se gênant pas pour lui prendre la place à peine celui-ci debout.

–« Bon, bon, j'ai compris, je te laisse le tribunal à toi tout seul. », rigola l'éjecté en descendant les marches, poussé par des mains blanches.

Une nouvelle âme fit son entrée simultanément, claquant la porte un peu trop fort derrière elle.

–« Silence… ! »

Le sourire du juge s'adoucit alors qu'il gagnait le battant refermé. A travers les mèches immaculées, les pupilles d'or scrutèrent une dernière fois son procureur derrière le bureau, apaisée.

–« Merci, Rune. »

Même s'il n'avait s'agit que d'un murmure, il était quasi certain qu'il l'avait entendu. Après tout, son remplaçant avait une ouïe sur-développée – qui ne manquait pas de lui jouer des tours lorsqu'il devenait la cible des plaisanteries d'Aiacos. Pauvre Balrog…

Sur le chemin menant à ses quartiers privés, Minos fut de plus en plus soucieux. Sa rose allait-elle mieux ? L'accueillerait-il enfin à bras ouvert – et peignoir ouvert par la même occasion- ? Ou bien allait-il faire de nouveau face à une porte, certes jolie, en n'ayant pour réponse que des grognements inaudibles… ? Et si sa rose s'était lassée de lui ? Et si tout ceci n'était que du bluff afin de l'affaiblir pour ensuite lui porter le coup fatal… ? et si… et si…

Par réflexe, il balança un vase qui trainait par-là histoire de calmer ses nerfs - de toute façon, il ne l'aimait pas celui-là.

Non, son Albafica ne lui ferait jamais ça. Pas après toutes ces délicieuses années. Il avait eu tant de mal à le faire plier… En fait, dans un sens, chacun s'était plié à l'autre alors il n'y avait pas de rancune à avoir… Encore moins sur ce terrain-là !

Les sourcils d'argent se froncèrent jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire mesquin vienne étirer ses lèvres. Au pire, il saurait reconquérir son poisson adoré. Après tout, ne disposait-il pas d'une magnifique faculté à manipuler les corps ? C'était un jeu sensuel qu'il n'avait pas pensé utiliser avec son adorable truite pendant leurs ébats. Idée à garder sous la main. Juste au cas où.

Arrivé à destination, sa main se posa sur la clenche et il annonça en même temps qu'il entrait :

–« C'est moi, Alba' ! »

Les yeux d'or cherchèrent tout de suite la porte de sa chambre et il soupira de dépit en la voyant obstinément close. La salle, bien que richement décorée et somptueuse, demeurait paradoxalement vide de toute présence agréable.

Tant pis…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en désoler de trop puisque, juste après, son attention se porta sur un immense paquet mal enrubanné posé au pied de son canapé aux draperies bordeaux, noires et dorées.

L'œil curieux, le Griffon chercha d'abord à gauche, puis à droite, rouvrit la porte pour observer l'extérieur avant de revenir se planter près de l'étrange présent, une main sous le menton.

Allons bon, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Qui donc avait bien put venir déposer cet énorme carton pendant son absence ? Rhadamanthe étant en sortie amou-euh, en rendez-vous d'affaire en Grèce, il ne restait qu'Aiacos capable de s'introduire chez lui. Et Hadès, bien sûr, mais la déité ne levait jamais son royal fessier pour se rendre chez ses spectres puisqu'il les faisait directement venir à lui au besoin.

Le responsable devait être ce cher Garuda. Restait seulement à savoir pourquoi ce carton… et de quoi il s'agissait. Venant de lui, mieux valait s'attendre au pire. Ou plutôt au plus inattendu et incongru.

Quelle idée avait bien pu passer sous les boucles brunes désordonnées de son demi-frère ?

La main du Griffon s'empara du petit papier blanc coincé sous le ruban. Bingo, pas besoin d'aller à la signature pour connaître son propriétaire. Aiacos avait toujours eu une écriture spéciale. Non pas qu'il écrivait mal mais disons que s'il devait choisir, Minos préférerait encore se crever les yeux plutôt que devoir lire le moindre rapport complété par son confrère. Rune avait essayé une fois, lorsque quelques soucis avaient été apportés suite au jugement d'une âme et, en relisant les rapports de chacun, bien qu'il fût aidé, il passa de nombreuses heures supplémentaires sur ceux du brun. Heureusement, en tout bon sadique mais chef attentionné, le Griffon avait accordé du repos supplémentaire au procureur…

Perdu dans ses souvenirs laborieux, Minos n'entendit pas les portes de la chambre se déverrouiller, ni même celles-ci s'ouvrirent.

C'est donc avec un petit sursaut contrôlé que le juge accueillit les deux bras qui vinrent s'enrouler avec une infinie tendresse autour de lui. Il n'y cru pas lorsqu'un visage encore chaud de fièvre vint se blottir dans son cou et ne réagit finalement que lorsque son adorable poisson fiévreux se mit à trembloter. Surprit mais des plus ravis, ses mains se posèrent sur celles qui l'enlaçaient avec maladresse.

–« Tu rentres tôt… », souffla doucement Albafica en cherchant à se pelotonner au mieux contre lui.

Il sourit, touché de ces simples mots. Il était heureux de ne pas avoir douté de lui et une part de lui s'en voulu d'avoir autant fait la tête de ne pas l'avoir à ses côtés. Il adorait son Poisson. Mais les mains froides et tremblantes abritées sous les épaisses manches du kimono peinaient à le tenir et il comprenait mieux pourquoi celui-ci avait besoin de s'isoler sous les couettes.

–« Tu es encore faible, ma rose… », dit-il à son tour avec tendresse.

Puis il se tourna pour enlacer franchement le jeune homme, ses bras enserrant sa taille couverte largement par les tissus chauds et lourds alors que, cette fois, ceux du bleuté allaient entourer ses épaules. Son nez se logea contre son cou appétissant et le Griffon huma discrètement la saveur de son amant à en frémir de plaisir. Douce et délicieuse torture. Le tremblement d'Albafica ne lui échappa pas et il laissa un rire amusé fuir de ses lèvres. Malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé, malgré tout ce temps passé ensemble, l'ancien poisson se montrait encore bien innocent en certaines occasions. C'était attendrissant.

Minos embrassa chastement la tempe sous les mèches bleutés avant de tendrement venir coller son front au sien – geste qui lui prouva d'ailleurs la chaleur anormale dégagée par son camarade.

C'est cet instant que choisit celui-ci pour murmurer :

–« Tu n'étais pas content… »

–« Hm ? »

Un soupir brûlant échappa au poisson qui se bouina au mieux contre lui à la recherche de chaleur.

–« Rhadamanthe m'a confié que tu te sentais mis à l'écart. », reprit-il de sa voix encore fatiguée, le ton toutefois amusé. « Je t'ai frustré. »

Et ce n'était même pas une question. Le juge adopta une légère moue boudeuse en détournant le regard. Mince alors, s'il ne pouvait même pas compter sur ses frères/collègues/amis (aucune mention à rayer) pour garder un secret… ! Mais il devait reconnaitre que tenir son poisson dans ses bras le soulageait d'un poids bien pesant. Fini les interrogations intérieures dérangeantes ! Et Rune n'aurait plus à supporter ses soupirs las durant des heures au tribunal – enfin, plus autant.

–« Disons juste que parler à une porte fermée ne m'arrangeais pas des masses. », admit-il enfin, boudeur.

Pourtant, son expression s'adoucit bien vite. Son adorable malade su l'apaiser d'une simple mais douce caresse du pouce sur la courbe de sa mâchoire. Ce geste tendre avait toujours su l'apaiser et ses yeux se fermèrent pour mieux en ressentir la caresse.

Puis, la voix attendrie et soucieuse de son Poisson se mit à lui expliquer avec calme et patience.

–« Je ne pensais pas t'offenser. », avouait-il, le regard sincère sous les mèches bleuté. Il se tourna pour toussoter un instant avant de reprendre : « J'espérais simplement t'éviter de tomber malade à ton tour. Je m'en voudrais de te voir dans un état aussi pitoyable que le mien. »

Un réel sourire éclaira le visage du Griffon.

–« Oh, ma rose… »

Ses lèvres basculèrent pour venir happer les siennes avec désir et impatience malgré lui. Au diable les microbes, rien ne pouvait le tenir éloigner de son poisson adoré. Si Albafica tenta de protester, tout de même peu enclin à l'idée de partager la maladie, il céda bien vite au baiser de son Griffon et y répondit avec tout autant de fougue alors que sa tête se mettait à lui tourner. Entre sa faiblesse actuelle et les sensations délicieuses mais ardentes que lui procurait l'argenté, difficile de tenir sur ses jambes et il dut s'accrocher davantage à celui-ci pour ne pas tomber à terre, lâchant un gémissement plus ou moins étouffer dans le baiser.

Le rose colora ses joues en sentant Minos sourire contre ses lèvres et il lui tapa faiblement le torse en réponse tandis que la prise sur sa taille s'affermissait.

–« Tu n'es pas raisonnable… », lui reprocha sa rose dans un murmure sensuel entre deux baisers impatients.

Cela ne fit qu'agrandir son amusement et ses envies de ressentir son poisson avec lui.

–« Avec toi ? Jamais… »

Son visage se baissa pour humer à nouveau la saveur exquise de la peau contre la sienne et ses dents se refermèrent sur son cou dans une longue morsure tentatrice, marque de son territoire mais aussi promesse de sensualité. Le gémissement de son malade le fit soupirer de délice et un long frisson de plaisir leur hérissa la peau.

Il avait tant besoin de ça, il avait tant besoin de sentir son amant contre lui, avec lui, de l'entendre, de le toucher, de le ressentir… Qu'importe la maladie, il le ferait sien. Sa rose était devenue une part de lui qu'il ne pouvait délaisser.

Mais, comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, il grogna alors que l'ancien chevalier s'écarta subitement de lui, le pas chancelant. Légèrement frustré, mais surtout étonné de sa « fuite » soudaine, Minos le toisa, le souffle haché tout comme lui.

–« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Et son attention se reporta sur le mystérieux carton qui trônait là, tout juste à leurs pieds. Le bleuté avait dû buter dessus durant leur échange et s'apercevoir alors de sa présence… En tout cas, avec l'arrivée inattendue mais tant désirée de son amant, il l'avait complètement oublié. Ca l'agaçait plutôt d'avoir ainsi été coupé dans sa parade amoureuse, mais son petit côté curieux commençait à lui revenir au galop quant au pourquoi du comment de la chose. Après tout… c'était quand même un gros carton !

Après avoir poussé un soupir résigné, il se souvint de la présence du papier désormais froissé dans sa main. Super, déjà que l'écriture de son frère chéri n'était pas top, mais avec en plus les larges pliures, c'était presque illisible.

–« C'était avec. », répondit-il à la demande muette de son amant qui observa le morceau blanc d'un air tout aussi curieux malgré la fatigue de son corps et le désir qui voilait également son regard – le pauvre devait sincèrement avoir du mal à gérer tous ces sentiments qui l'assaillaient.

Tout d'abord attentif à l'état de son poisson de îles, Minos le fit s'asseoir dans le canapé. Il ne voulait vraiment pas que celui-ci fasse une rechute maintenant. Bon, il l'avait peut-être cherché aussi… mais il n'y pouvait rien s'il ne pouvait pas se passer de la présence de son amour ! Evidemment, il ne manqua pas de prendre place à ses côtés puisque, malgré l'intérêt qu'il portait à cet étrange paquet, son doux Poisson restait un tantinet frigorifié.

Collés l'un à l'autre, l'un tremblant et l'autre servant de doudou ou presque, les deux hommes commencèrent leur lecture. Lecture qui s'avéra laborieuse. Terriblement laborieuse. Non habitué à ces formes manuscrites grotesques, l'ancien chevalier en grimaçait et, bien que plus expérimenté dans ce domaine, Minos peinait également à déchiffrer. Le pire, c'est qu'il était certain qu'Aiacos faisait exprès d'avoir cette écriture odieuse. Il devait prendre un de ces malsains plaisirs à les imaginer s'arracher les yeux lors de la lecture, ça ne pouvait pas être autrement. Quel sadique celui-là… un rictus échappa au griffon. Dans un sens, ça le rendait fier de lui –et oui, quand on est soi-même un bon sadique, on ne peut que reconnaitre le travail de ses proches dans ce sens.

Bon, même si la lecture fut pénible et difficile, ils parvinrent à en déduire la même chose : le Garuda offrait à son cher frère un présent qui compenserait « l'absence de son frétillant petit poisson à l'odeur de rose ». Et vu la taille du paquet, ils commencèrent vraiment à redouter le pire.

Ce fut Minos qui, après un bref échange de regards suspicieux avec son amant, se décida à voir enfin de quoi il retournait. Il défit grossièrement le ruban cadeau roulé autour du paquet et ouvrit le carton. Le visage curieux d'Albafica ne tarda pas à passer par-dessus son épaule alors que lui-même ouvrait de grands yeux surpris/choqués/étonnés/époustouflés.

Un long instant de flottement.

–« … C'est quoi cette contrefaçon ? »

Et une tape légère vint frapper le Griffon à l'arrière du crâne. Il tourna une moue boudeuse à l'adresse du responsable.

–« Mais quoi ? Reconnait que la blague est de mauvais gout ! », se défendit-il, outré par l'idée de son confrère. « Comme si cette pâle copie pouvait te remplacer… ! »

Nouvelle tape.

–« Minos, enfin ! », s'offusqua son amant que les traits fatigués rendaient encore plus attrayants. « Ce pauvre garçon n'a rien demandé ! Mais je suis tout de même d'accord avec toi sur un point : cette blague est de très mauvais gout. Aiacos devrait vraiment revoir ses idées ! Et son écriture aussi… ! »

Bien qu'hésitant entre ricanement moqueur ou grognement boudeur, l'argenté ne put qu'acquiescer en silence sous la remarque. Déjà, il n'en revenait pas que le brun ait pu penser lui offrir une telle chose, c'était complètement tordu ! Mais il finissait par cerner le personnage alors venant de sa part, en fait, ce n'était pas si surprenant que ça… juste un peu déstabilisant.

–« Tu as raison mon amour. Demain, je lui ferai gentiment comprendre d'aller se faire voir et qu'il peut le garder son cadeau débile. Personne ne saura me détourner de toi Alba'. »

Et cela dit avec le plus grand sérieux du monde, les yeux dans les yeux. Le juge vint embrasser son Poisson du bout des lèvres avec une infinie tendresse. Ces gestes tendres, il les réservait en certaines occasions où sa rose était bien incapable de répondre à ses gestes habituellement plus appuyés. Il aimait l'idée de devoir prendre soin du malade. Albafica avait ouvert finalement sa porte, et il comptait bien lui montrer que, avant d'être un amant particulièrement doué en sport de chambre, il était également des plus attentionnés et soucieux de son état.

Un bras se glissa dans son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux et, l'instant d'après, il se retrouva dans les bras de son sadique d'amant qui, sans plus de cérémonie, semblait prendre le chemin de la chambre sous la totale incompréhension de sa charge frigorifiée.

–« Minos… Que fais-tu ? »

–« Eh bien, comme tu le vois, je te porte jusqu'à notre nid terriblement douillet pour que nous puissions… hm… nous reposer tendrement l'un dans les bras de l'autre à défaut de pouvoir faire plus… Je vais te mettre au chaud sous les couettes, t'apporter un bon verre de lait chaud, et te garder tout contre moi en te faisant une lecture ou, au choix, en te caressant en tout innocence. J'accomplirai le moindre de tes petits désirs juste pour que tu puisses te reposer pleinement et retrouver la forme. N'est-ce pas un charmant programme ? »

Et déesse que cela le faisait rêver. Le Griffon avait dit ça d'un ton à la fois sérieux et posé, mêlant à cela une pointe de sensualité soucieuse. Ses pupilles posées sur lui répétaient tout l'amour qu'il ressentait mais, malheureusement, celui-ci oubliait un micro-minuscule-infime-léger-petit-détail.

–« Minos, tu oublis quelque chose... », finit par soupirer, à regrets le malade blottit contre lui.

–« Quoi donc ? J'aimerais vraiment avoir parce que, franchement, je l'aime, moi, ce programme… ! », protesta l'interpellé avec une note de contrariété désespérée.

Un nouveau soupire échappa au bleuté. Dans son état, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de trop agir, et parler plutôt que somnoler sous les couettes l'épuisait, mais sa bonne conscience était tenace. Dommage pour le griffon, la douce soirée prévue par celui-ci attendrait encore un peu. Juste un peu.

D'un vague geste de la main, le carton fut indiqué.

–« On ne peut pas le laisser là, comme ça, voyons… ! »

Le juge d'Hadès se figea.

–« Oh… »

Il l'avait oublié celui-là.

–« Oui, comme tu dis : Oh. », souffla le malade en roulant des yeux devant la moue franchement contrariée.

–« Je referme le carton avant qu'on aille se coucher ? »

–« Minos… ! »

–« Mais quoi… ? »

–« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Je ne peux pas me permettre de le laisser ainsi. Ce n'est pas correct. »

–« Mais, où voudrais-tu que… ? »

Minos se tue d'un coup et Albafica ne sut si c'était une bonne chose.

Il en douta largement lorsqu'un grand sourire fendit son visage. Un sourire bien trop soudain pour être angélique – de toute façon, de sa part, c'était chose impossible.

–« Je sais quoi faire. »

Frémissant, toujours blotti contre son sadique adoré, Albafica redouta le pire pour le jeune homme.

#

Sa journée étant terminée, Rune avait embarqué sous son bras l'un des épais ouvrages dont il avait la charge et prenait la direction de ses quartiers privés. Pour s'endormir, le jeune spectre avait pris l'habitude de poursuivre son écriture de l'histoire un tant soit peu. C'était une occupation comme une autre selon lui. Ca l'occupait, le fatiguait peu à peu et, en même temps, ça le faisait avancer dans son travail. En somme, cela mêlait l'utile à l'agréable. Ou presque en tout cas. Et puis, dans un sens, il fallait bien qu'il travaille à cela chez lui puisqu'il avait dû remplacer Minos au tribunal. Bien que certains en doutent, il était bien incapable de gérer deux travails simultanément. Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Et oui, quand on est, comme Rune, un mordu des choses bien faites, on fait son possible pour travailler le plus possible.

C'est donc chargé de son précieux manuel aux larges pages que le Balrog parvint à ses appartements, l'esprit vaguement tourné sur son supérieur direct. Sa situation avec l'ancien chevalier d'Athéna avait-elle évoluée ? Il était si perturbé – et perturbant – lorsqu'il se retrouvait privé de cette rose rarissime que le procureur n'avait pu s'empêcher de le congédier à sa façon. Il n'aimait pas le voir ainsi. Minos était un spectre et juge des plus craint et respecté. Il n'avait pas le droit d'afficher la moindre faiblesse. En dehors du cadre privé bien évidemment. Rune ne permettait pas l'idée qu'on puisse le voir dans un de ces mauvais jours.

A ses yeux, le Griffon était une image de noblesse, de puissance et d'autorité. Il était si majestueux, tellement puissant. Le moindre de ses gestes semblaient emprunts d'une grâce à la fois noble et artistique. C'était un marionnettiste Oui, à ses yeux, Minos était sans conteste le plus fort, respectable et le plus sadique d'entre eux – même si la plupart aurait tendance à mettre ce point côté défaut.

L'aimait-il ? Evidemment, il l'aimait autant qu'il aimait leur seigneur et maitre Hadès. Mais il préférait largement le voir heureux, prisonnier dans les ronces de cette rose bleuté. Ca lui évitait les efforts de ceux qui se retrouvent enchaîné à la stèle nommée couple. Et oui, Rune préférait voir son supérieur batifoler avec le Poisson plutôt que devoir chercher à lui plaire pour la moindre broutille. Au moins, ça lui évitait les bouches en cul de poule, les dates niaises à retenir comme celles des premières rencontres, premiers baisers, première vaisselle… Non mais d'accord, sa mémoire était quasi infaillible, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour la bourrer de trucs aussi puérils.

Bon, d'accord, Rune n'avait pas vraiment une belle image de la vie de couple. Mais il fallait le comprendre : pas facile de se faire une bonne idée de la chose lorsqu'on passe son temps à se rendre compte des péchés des hommes. Et tout le monde le savait, ils avaient beau être des spectres, les guerriers de sa seigneurie Hadès, ils n'en restaient pas moins humains aussi.

Et puisqu'il avait déjà vu maints et maints péchés lié à la luxure et aux joies de l'adultère – et autres vices du genre -, il avait décrété que, définitivement, il ne se laisserait pas aller à ces niaiseries amourachés. Jamais. Avec personne.

Il s'arrêta devant sa porte l'espace d'un instant, sa main se suspendit par-dessus la clenche.

Malgré tout… parfois… il enviait son seigneur et, il enviait Albafica. Lorsqu'il les apercevait tous les deux, ils rayonnaient. Qu'ils soient ou non dans leurs bons jours, il demeurait quelque chose entre eux, une complicité, une étincelle dans le regard… Même lorsqu'il avait assisté à quelques querelles, il avait vu dans leurs yeux cette fascination de l'un pour l'autre, cet… amour, qu'ils ressentaient. Jamais ils ne s'étaient détournés l'un de l'autre suite au moindre dérapage. Ils s'aimaient, se soutenaient, entretenaient une complicité comme il n'en avait vu auparavant et… malgré tout, malgré son image malsaine du couple, Rune, parfois s'imaginait lui aussi dans une telle situation.

Qu'est-ce que ça faisait de pouvoir se reposer sur quelqu'un ? De se dire que, ce soir, il serait attendu, que l'on s'inquiéterait pour lui, s'interrogerait sur le déroulement de sa journée… Qu'est-ce que ça faisait d'aimé, et d'être aimé en retour… ?

Mâchoire crispée, le procureur des enfers finit par secouer énergiquement la tête pour chasser ces pensées ridicules. Il ne manquait plus que ça tien. S'il se mettait à devenir sentimental, il n'était pas couché… Et, de toute façon, il préférait encore rester seul qu'être mal accompagné. Avec la population des enfers – excusez-le les gars, il vous aime mais faut pas abuser – il ne pourrait trouver chaussure à son pied, ou surplis à sa taille. Mis à part son cher supérieur qui, malheureusement, était déjà pris, il n'aimait pas grand monde. Pas dans le sens où il se sentait attiré en tout cas.

Avec un soupir désabusé, s'agaçant tout seul de ce sujet déplaisant qui s'imposait bien trop à son esprit ces derniers temps, Rune poussa la porte de ses appartements et s'y engouffra dans un claquement étouffé de bois. A peine le battant fut-il refermé qu'il soupira une seconde fois.

Une journée de finie. Entre les jugements supplémentaires dus à sa trop grande bonté envers son maitre, les soucis conjugaux de ce dernier et son travail respectif, pas toujours facile de gérer la tête haute… Il allait enfin pouvoir se détendre, se reposer au fond de ses couettes chaudes et…

–« Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore… ? »

Déposé là, en plein milieu de son superbe lit deux places à baldaquins, un paquet enrubanné l'attendait. Le papier était d'une jolie couleur onyx aux reflets pourpres et le nœud qui le complétait était élégant et distingué d'une couleur sang plaisante. Bon, le paquet était certes joli, mais ça n'expliquait pas sa présence et encore moins son contenu.

Rune pesa mentalement le pour et le contre avant de se décider de lâcher son ouvrage pour approcher de son lit. Il s'assit au bord de ce dernier et ses mains ne tardèrent pas à s'emparer de la carte à l'écriture élégante qui complétait le tout. Minos…

_Mon cher Rune._

_Pour te remercier de ta sollicitude,_

_De ces incalculables heures supplémentaires,_

_Et pour te prouver ma gratitude pour tous ces servies rendus jusqu'à maintenant,_

_Accepte ce cadeau fraichement péché._

_Je suis sûr que ça va te plaire à toi qui me parait si isolé… _

_Prends-en soin et sois heureux._

_Tu le mérites, mon ami._

_ Minos du Griffon._

_PS : Juste en petite mise en garde, ne va pas le confondre avec Alba' !_

_PS2 : Si tu croises Aiacos avant moi, dis-lui que son humour est et restera à jamais foireux._

Déjà que c'était bien bizarre tout ça – pourquoi « péché » ? – mais, comme pour appuyer l'étrangeté de ce message certes touchant, le paquet se mit à… bouger.

Des plus intrigués tout en redoutant le pire, le teint blafard, Rune avança des mains tremblantes d'hésitation vers l'emballage. Lentement, il le défie… et se fut pour se retrouver perdu dans l'océan totalement désorienté que représentaient les pupilles claires d'Aphrodite des Poissons.

Silence.

Fatigué, Rune se passa une main sur le visage.

Minos avait osé lui offrir un chevalier d'or… Mais qu'elle idée… ! Et celui des Poissons en plus… Comme de fait exprès. Quoiqu'il ne lui fallut qu'un dixième de seconde pour lier cela au second post-scriptum de son supérieur. Aiacos ne devait pas être étranger à la présence du jeune homme aux Enfers, surement avait-il voulait le déguisé en Albafica ou une bêtise du genre…

Aphrodite des Poissons.

Bien sûr qu'il le connaissait. Avec la paix, spectres et chevaliers se connaissaient tous plus ou moins. Enfin, de vue au moins, parce que Rune n'était pas un grand bavard avide de rencontres et de copinage. Et puis, comment ne pas le reconnaitre ? La beauté semblait être le critère principal de la constellation des Poissons.

Le jeune homme ci-présent était aussi beau que son prédécesseur, ça, il devait bien le reconnaitre… Ne serait-ce que ses traits androgynes légers, sa magnifique chevelure azurée ou encore ce regard pétillant de malice ensommeillée… Ca expliquait d'ailleurs le premier post-scriptum, mais là n'était pas la question.

Le plus beau chevalier – actuel - d'Athéna quant à lui le regarda en silence se prendre la tête avec lassitude. Il se redressa avec lenteur, grimaçant d'une douleur à la nuque en marmonnant un vague « saleté de juge… ».

Le procureur nota que sa voix était également agréable… avant de se rendre compte que le court de ses pensées était vraiment affligeant. Il n'avait pas envie de risquer de s'amouracher d'un inconnu – pas si inconnu que ça mais bon - !

Pourtant, l'idée qu'il s'agissait d'un présent – certes bizarre – de son cher supérieur demeurait. Il lui en voudrait de se débarrasser de son cadeau…

Davantage perdu/accablé, Rune soupira longuement avec encore plus de lassitude.

C'est en se retrouvant assis sur ce qui fut son emballage qu'Aphrodite sembla remarquer un détail un tantinet gênant, même pour lui… S'il s'abstint pour l'instant de demander la raison de sa présence devant l'air passablement épuisé de son… hôte, il ne put toutefois s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer avec une moue ennuyée :

–« Excuse-moi, je vois bien que tu sembles moralement à bout - et sache que je partage totalement ton opinion quant à cette blague de mauvais gout qu'on semble nous avoir fait à tous les deux - mais… aurais-tu la gentillesse de me prêter des vêtements ? », l'interrogea-t-il en se passant une main fine dans ses jolies boucles désordonnées. La suite fini de faire rougir complètement le jeune procureur : « Ou alors, au mieux, un sous-vêtement suffira… Et… si tu pouvais éviter de faire une fixation dessus, ça m'arrangerait aussi… »

#

Toujours dans les enfers, soigneusement enfoncé sous les chaudes couettes au côté de son adorable amant, Minos souriait en caressant distraitement la chevelure de son aimé endormi.

–« Je crois que Rune a trouvé mon cadeau… »

A ses côtés, sa Rose remua un peu. Son nez frotta sa joue comme le ferait un chaton en mal de câlin et il soupira ensuite de bien-être contre la peau de son cou en se lovant davantage contre lui. Minos en frémit de délice et son bras raffermit sa prise sur la taille gracile.

–« Laisse ce pauvre Rune et dort… », souffla la voix endormie du Poisson qui ne parvint pas à ouvrir les yeux.

Il rit doucement sous la remarque et embrassa son front avec la plus grande tendresse.

–« Tes désirs sont des ordres, mon amour. Bonne nuit. »

Malgré la fatigue Albafica sourit et se rendormit dans ses bras, bien vite imité par son Griffon.

#

Les juges auraient sa peau à force. Eux, ou le beau chevalier d'Athéna qui, malgré son embarras, ne cherchait pas à couvrir son corps si attrayant au regard. Forcément, il n'était tout de même pas peu fier de son apparence, ni de faire rougir ainsi le fier et insaisissable Rune du Balrog.

Rune lui avait prêté un de ses kimonos de soie mais, malheureusement pour lui, ce dernier ne faisait qu'appuyer la beauté de son actuel colocataire. Colocataire qui se retrouva à partager sa couche d'ailleurs. Pour son plus grand malheur.

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment discuté. Très peu en fait, le temps de s'expliquer rapidement la situation et de décider qu'ils régleraient ça le lendemain puisque, à cette heure, déranger Minos était inconcevable sous peine de mort lente et violente – à savoir : ne jamais risquer de déranger le Griffon lorsqu'il se trouvait avec sa rose.

De la sorte, les deux hommes se retrouvaient à partager le lit et Rune, lui aussi vêtu d'un de ses kimonos de nuit, s'était empressé de se détourner du bel Aphrodite pour trouver le sommeil. Le chercher en tout cas. Parce que ce n'était pas évident de dormir à deux lorsqu'on était un farouche asocial solitaire. Ou l'inverse. Enfin, il n'était pas vraiment asocial mais disons qu'il préférait s'en tenir à faire son travail et puis basta.

Et, alors que le spectre cherchait désespérément le sommeil salvateur, Aphrodite, lui, l'observait. De dos. Un petit sourire amusé étirait les lèvres rosées dans la pénombre. Le corps du procureur proche du sien était raide et il pouvait l'entendre de temps à autres déglutir de façon étouffée lorsqu'il venait à le frôler par mégarde en cherchant une position plus confortable. De la part d'un spectre aussi frigide, une telle réaction c'était… attendrissant.

Aphrodite se dit finalement que cette blague n'était peut-être pas aussi idiote que ça tout compte fait et il nota intérieurement que Rune était tout à fait joli garçon à ses yeux.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre ? J'aimerais bien poursuivre sur Rune - Aphro'. <strong>

**Je vais y réfléchir... ! **

**Tartine ou tomates ? (ou tartines de tomates, je prends aussi !)**


End file.
